JB love story
by Xxxlittle-blue-monsterxxX
Summary: Danielle has to move but has no idea that shes moving next to Justin Bieber! Or that they are both falling in love with each other more each and every day!
1. Chapter 1

Justin Bieber's love story

"Bye Drake, Nina! I will miss you guys so much!" as I hug Nina. I have to move to Atlanta for my dad's job. When I asked why we couldn't just stay here, my mom responded with "I don't want your father driving that far every day." I just gave up on the idea on trying to convince them.

I released Nina and then looked at Drake, my first real boyfriend. The first boy I ever kissed! When looking at him tears started to well up in the corners of my eyes. Drake just hugged me and said it was okay.

"Danielle its time to go!" yelled my mom wile getting in to the blue moving truck. I let go of Drake and give him a quick kiss good-bye. I ran over to the truck and got in the passenger side.

"Text me!" yelled Nina as our moving truck rode away.

-3 hours later-

I have been sitting in this trick for so long that I think my butt is num. All I have been looking at are cars and I'm sick of all the songs on the radio being either Katy Perry or Justin Bieber! I think I now have Baby memorized!

We are driving down a long street of houses that all look the same. We pull in to a drive way of a large house or at least bigger then my old house. I get out and the sun is about to set. I look at the houses next to mine and every house is the say shape, and the same tan color. I wonder how people around here find there house. The house to the left of us had three boys that looked my age out front. I wonder if there nice?

Justin's POV

Great new neighbors, that's all I need is another girl to harass me all the time. People just got used to me here and I don't need a new problem. But I might as well get my new problem out of the way before I have to hide in side all day.

"Come on lets meet my new neighbors!" I said jumping up off the step. Chaz and Ryan fallow. I walk right up to the girl who looks my age, but her back is facing toured me so I taped her on the shoulder. She turned and my mouth dropped! I have never seen girl so… beautiful before!

"Um… Hi I'm Danielle I guess ill be your new neighbor." She said snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh… Hi I'm Justin, Justin Bieber."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danielle's POV

Oh my gosh! I have to live next to a stuck up pretty boy, who only cares about his hair! Great!

"Oh, your like a singer right?" I say trying not to sound annoyed

"Are you a fan!" he said excited

"Not really, I kind of don't like that kind of music, but I did listen to your song for 3 hours. I think I have it memorized now!" trying not to hurt his feelings

"Oh… what song was it?" he said a little disappointed

"Baby!" I said loudly

"Oh! Um… it's getting late we should go inside so my mom doesn't worry." He said

"Same here, I guess ill talk you later then." I said awkwardly

"Ok! Bye." Justin said excitedly

"Bye" I said wile walking away. Oh my gosh that was probly the most awkward convocation I have ever had in my life!

I walk in to my house and it so much bigger then I ever imagined! There where high ceilings, wood floors and the whole back of the house was a large window. There was a humongous spiraled staircase that leads to the second floor. I ran up the stairs and went through all then rooms till I found the one with my bed in it. The walls where purple with black stars but one of the calls had a big window looking over at Justin's house.

I lie down on my bed and take my new surroundings, when I here people laughing. I sit up and see Justin and his friends at his window waving at me. It kind of reminds me of the You Belong With Me video when there windows are facing each other. I blush and wave back. His friends are pointing to him then drawing a heart in the air then pointing to me. I start to laugh; finely Justin looks at his friends and hits them in the back of the head. I start to laugh harder it's like watching a humongous live TV. Justin waves bye and pushes his friends of the room. I look around my room and see all the boxes and I guess I should start unpacking.

Justin's POV

"I hate you!" I say to Chaz and Ryan after I shut my bedroom door.

"I just wanted to give her a heads up" says Chaz

"Well I don't think she likes me and if she doesn't I would still like to be her friend and I don't want you guys to mess that up!" I yell loudly trying to get my point a crossed.

"Okay man I got it no more making air hearts." Says Ryan

"Thanks now can we like go to a movie or something." I say

"You want to take Danielle don't you." Says Chaz

"And you want to take her all by your self too, right." Says Ryan

"Yea, Mabye." I say smiling

"Well at least drive me home first." Says Ryan

"Don't worry I will." I say smiling even bigger now


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danielle's POV

I am so tired of boxes! I think I have 20 boxes in my room and I have to unpack them all! Most of the boxes I'm just going to shove in the corner till I need something or till my mom says something.

"Danielle come down stairs there's someone here for you." Yelled my mom up the steps. Who could be here for me I don't know anyone here, but I run down the stairs to see who it is. I see at the foot of the step, Justin waiting. Why is he here?

"Um… Hi Justin?" I say awkwardly

"Um… Hi…" he says biting his lip "um will you go to the movies with me to night… like just as friends since where going to be neighbors and all." He says looking at me with nervous eyes.

"Ok I would love to!" I say hoping that I would make a new friend.

"So do you want to go now?" says Justin

"Ok just let me get my bag and tell my mom." I say smiling

"Ok!" Justin says not looking so nervous anymore.

I run upstairs and grave my purple bag and ran to my parent's room to tell them that I'm going out. They tell me to have fun and be back by 10:30. I run back down stairs and tell Justin I'm ready. He leads me to the black Rang Rover in his drive way. He walks around and opens my door; I get in and look around the car. It looks brand new and something I would crash. Justin gets in and backs out of the drive way, I just sit back and wonder what a crazy Justin Bieber fan would do if she where me? I bet they would ether be freaking or attacking him! That's a funny thought.

"What movies do you like?" Justin asks breaking the silence.

"Nothing scary! It will give me nightmares." I say knowing how bad the last nightmare was, I shutter at the thought.

"Oh ok um… what about a comedy." He asks

"What about a romance?" I ask

Justin's POV

Oh my gosh! Did she just ask to see a romance movie with me? Isn't that girl code for "I like you"? I shore hope it is! I really like her; and she acts all calm around me, it's weird. Any other girl would be either freaking out or passing out, trust me I've seen it before.

"Oh ok…well where here." I say wile pulling in to the parking lot.

"Yaay! I love the movies!" she says excited

"Me too" I say wow we have something in common! I find a parking spot and shut off the car.

"Stay there ill open your door" I say to her trying to be a gentleman

I get out and walk fast around the front of the car and open Danielle's door. She gets out and stands next to me. I close the door and began to walk to the movie doors. I'm walking kind of fast so no girls see me; I don't want to start a mob or any thing.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Danielle asks me

"I don't want anybody to see me." I say quietly

"Oh right Justin Bieber I forgot." She says as quietly as I had. We finely make it to the front and go to the ticket booth.

"What do you want to see?" I ask Danielle

"Um…Eclipse!" She answers back.

"Ok…two tickets for Eclipse." I say to the ticket lady

"Ok…Wait are you Justin Bieber?" asks the lady

"No I get that all the time." I say nervously

"Wow you could be his twin…Ok here's your tickets." She says and slides them threw the little hole. Wow that was close!

Danielle's POV

Wow that sucks that he has to lie about who he is just so they don't attack him. I don't think I could live like that! And why was he opening my door and stuff, if where just friends then I can open my own door. Or maybe he's just trying to be nice... we walk in to the movie theater and go up to the candy counter.

"Can I have a large box of Sour Patch Kids, and what would you like." He said looking at me

"Same and a Coke." I say wile pulling a ten dollar bill out of my purse.

"I have it." Justin says pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. I put the ten dollars back in my purse.

"Thanks." I say to be polite the girl puts our things on the counter and tells Justin his price. We walk with our things to the rite theater and again Justin opens the door for me. I walk in and he fallows. We sit all the way in the back where it's real dark. I think he wanted to sit back here because no one could see him. I put my cup in the cup holder and started to open my candy.

"Why did you lie to that girl and say you weren't Justin Bieber?" I ask quietly

"I don't know if she's a crazy fan or if she will tell everyone where I am and I will get mobbed." Justin says in a whisper

"Oh ok…so why didn't your friends come with us?" I asked as it just popped in to my mind

"They had to go home." He said looking a little nervous

"Oh ok…" I say knowing it's not the truth. The previews start a bunch of girls come in and sit 4 rows away from us.

"Great!" Justin says

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Girls" he says agitated

"Oh… do you want to do something else?" I ask taking a Sour Patch Kid from my box.

"No its ok we will just leave after they do." He says

"Oh ok." I say reaching for my soda. The movie starts and I set down my cup and notice that Justin's arm is on my arm rest so I push his arm off and put my arm there. He just puts his arm on top of mine. So I took my arm from under his and put mine on top. He just left his arm under mine. The movie ended and the lights came on; good thing that there dimed, beause the girls 4 rows in front of us looked at us but didn't notice that it was Justin. After all the seats where clear we quickly walked through the theater and in to the parking lot.

"I had a great time." I said

"Me too!" Justin said excited

"Cool maybe we should do this again sometime." I say being honest

"Ok well maybe we could hang out tomorrow." He says as we reach the car.

"Ok I would love to!" I say as he opens my door for me

"Great… I have a question." He says looking serous

"Shoot" I say as he backs out of the parking lot.

"Why do you just treat me like I'm your friend and not like a famous person?" he asked

"I would want to be treated like that if I was you, I wouldn't want to be treated special or anything." I say truthfully

"Oh well thanks." He says he says wile driving up our street.

"Do you have a twitter?" I ask

"Yea…Why?"

"Fallow me and Ill fallow you." I say excited

"Ok! Well I'm JustinBieber." He says

"I'm smiley33." I say smiling. We pull in to the drive way and Justin turns off the car. He gets out and walks over to my door. I get out and give him a hug.

"Thank you for being my first friend!" I say as I'm hugging him

"Your welcome. Thank you for the hug!" he says happily

"You welcome!" I said releasing him from the hug.

"Ill see you later at you window!" he said

"Ok. Here's my number text me when your at your window!" I say handing him my number. He takes it and says he needs to go inside. We say our good-byes and head for our houses. I walk in and see my parents waiting for me at the foot of the steps!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading! =D pleas comment and only good not bad! But if I have a mistake then tell me! Love ya!

Chapter 4

Danielle's POV

My mom and dad tell me that I was had to be home at 10:30 and its now 11:00! I didn't even know that we where out that long. I apologized and said I lost track of time. They just told me to go up to my room and make shore it won't happen again. I walked up the stairs slowly and felt my pocket start to vibrate. It was a text… it read "Hey it's Justin I'm in my room text back if your going to yours! " I smiled and replied "Yea I'm going there now." Then I saved his number.

I ran up the steps and straight to my room. I looked out my window and saw Justin on his computer so I got out my purple laptop and went on twitter. I saw that I have 1 new follower it was him so I followed him and I wrote.

"Had an awesome day! Watching my friend through the window (I'm a stalker) lol not really! Text me." I posted it and watched Justin till I seen him look tord me. I smiled and waved he looked back at the computer and I watched as he typed. I had a new post on twitter from Justin it said

"Fallow smiley33 she's my new bffl and my new stalker !" I look up and see him smiling at me. I look back at my computer and see my followers go up now I have over 5,000! I call Justin and I see him look all over for his phone in his room. I start to giggle and then he finely picks up.

"Hey!" I say waving to him

"Hi Danielle" he said waving back

"I bet I'm not your only stalker!" I say smiling

"I know! But you're my favorite" he said laughing

"Well thank you! I always wanted to be your favorite stalker!" I say logging on to my Facebook

"So what are you doing?" he asks wile looking on his computer

"On my Facebook… do you have one?" I ask wile looking at my most recent

"Yea I'm Justin Bieber but there's like 100 of them!" he said

"Oh… well what's you picture I will find you!" I say confidently

"Me and my two other friends that were here earlier."

"Oh ok… I found you!" I said happily

"What is my bio?" he said

"Hey it's Justin this is my privet Facebook so only friends and family!" I said reading it off his Facebook

"Yea that's mine message me and ill add you." Said Justin

"Ok" I said then sent him a message I saw that my friend Nina was on so I massaged her "Hey!"

"I will call you back later ill talk to you on Facebook!" I say

"Ok bye!"

"Bye" I say then hang up wile talking to Nina I tell her anything about Justin because when I go back for a visit I don't want them to treat me different. And knowing Nina she would tell everyone in the world in a day! When she comes up in a few days with my other friend Hailey I will tell them and hope for the best maybe they will like Justin's other friends because they aren't dating anyone. I tell Justin I will talk to him tomorrow and fall asleep thinking of Justin Bieber…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wake up and its 1:00 so I walk down stairs and see a note on my living room table. It reads "Danielle went shopping for furnisher and stuff! See you later! PS: call me when you wake up!" I call my mom and she says she's going to be out till like 4:00 so I can go out if I want. I say ok and go up stairs to take a shower.

After my long shower I change in to my purple skinny jeans and my gangster penguin shirt that I love! I open my shades in my room and see that Justin didn't shut his last night. Justin's still sleeping and in nothing but his boxers . I take my phone from my pocket and start to call him. I see him jump at the sound of his phone and pick it up from his side table. He looks at the caller id and smiles then answers.

"Hi Danielle what's up? He says sitting up

"Nothing, but I love your boxers!" I say laughing

"Oh…Um thanks I guess." He said laughing and looking out his window at me

"Welcome there my favorite colors." I said looking at him. His boxers where dark purple and black checkered boxes.

"Oh really mine to!" he says now beginning to stand up.

"I know I read magazines. Um… do you want to hang out today at my house my parents wont be here till 4:00 so we have the whole house to our selves." I say hoping he says yes

"Okay ill be over after I shower and stuff."

"Okay bye-bye" I say waving to him

"Bye Danielle" he says waving back then walking out of the room

I walk down stairs and sit on the living room couch and turn on the TV. I turn on MTV and Justin's on. The woman on the channel says "Justin has a mystery girl! He was seen last week going in to a movie theater with a girl we believe to be his girlfriend." Then a picture of me and Justin show up on the screen! I stay calm and hope no one notices me. All of a sudden my pocket started vibrating with texts. All of them where asking me if I was the girl on MTV with Justin. I said no to all but my friends Nina and Hailey I told the truth to. I told them everything and they told me that they where going to get there parents to drive them here now! I said ok and told them I had to go. I shut off my phone so I wouldn't have to deal with all the texts now.

I herd our door bell ring and I ran to the door. I open it and see Justin there with purple skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. I let him in and leaded him to the living room.

"Did you watch MTV today?" I said in a serous voice.

"No why?" he said confused

"Because of this." I said then turned on the TV. The lady now said "Justin has gotten many tweets asking him if this mystery girl is his new girlfriend." After that I shut off the TV and looked at Justin.

"Oh well we just can't go out where the paparazzi can see us." He said like it was no big deal.

"Ok and just to let you know my friends are coming here now." I said happy that I could see them again but said that me and Justin couldn't be together alone.

"I will call Chaz and Ryan so we can all hang together." he said getting out his phone

"Ok um… are they dating anyone or no." I said hoping they weren't because I no Nina would like Chaz!

"No there single… why are you asking?" he said looking worried

"Because I know my friend Nina would love Chaz and my friend Hailey would love Ryan. Why do you look so worried?" I said sitting cross legged on the couch facing Justin.

"No reason" Justin said then copying the way I'm sitting.

"Ok well what do you want to do?" I say leaning forward

"I don't know." Justin says leaning forward as well. Now our faces just inches apart. Then Justin leans forward more and our lips meet. I pull away and he looks sad.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…" I cut him off

"Its ok it's my fault. I like you it's just that I hardly know you and I don't like to kiss people I don't know." I say feeling sorry that I pulled away so quickly and upset him. I lean forward and kiss him. He kisses back and after about 3 seconds we pull away. He doesn't look so depressed any more and I lean over and give him a hug.

I turn on my phone and see a text from Nina. It says "where going to be there in 10 minutes."

"Maybe you should call your friends because mine and going to be here in 10 minutes."

"Okay" he says then gets up and walks in to the dining room to call them. I lean back thinking "Wow I'm Justin Bieber just kissed me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A knock at the door pulls me out of my daze. I walk to the door and take a deep breath and open it. Nina and Hailey hug me and start yelling questions at me.

"Guys ask me later now do you want to meet Justin or not!" I yelled back the both screamed yes and I walked them in to the living room. Justin was just sitting on the couch watching MTV. Both of there mouths dropped, and Justin stood up and intradoses him self.

"Um… hi I'm Nina and this is my friend Hailey! We are so happy to meet you!" Nina said smiling as big as possible.

"Hi nice to meet you, my friends will be here soon so you can meet them to." He said

"Ok great! So Danielle what do you want do now." Hailey said looking at me

"Let's just watch TV until Chaz and Ryan get here." I say walking over to the couch and sitting. Justin comes to sit next to me and Nina and Hailey on the other side.

"So do you like him?" Nina said whispering in my ear.

"A little ill tell you later when they leave." I say in her ear and then the door bell rings. I get up and open the door; Chaz and Ryan are standing there smiling at me

"He told us on the phone what happened!" Chaz said and smiled bigger

"Oh really… well do either of you have a girlfriend?" I say

"No why?" Says Ryan

"I have my two best friends in side and they so need boyfriends!" I say loudly

"Ok we'll see." Says Ryan. I invite them in and walk them to the living room. Nina looked at us when we walked in and taped Hailey on the shoulder. Chaz looked around the house then locked eyes with Nina. I gave Justin a look and went to sit down next to him. Ryan sat next to Hailey and Chaz next to Nina.

"Awww!" I said loudly at them. They all looked at me and Nina stuck out her tough.

"What do you guys want to do?" I say

"Let's go skating" Says Chaz

"Ok." I say getting up

"I call driving!" Says Justin standing up

"I call shotgun!" I say loudly. I text my mom that I'm going out and grabbed my bag. When we where all in the car Justin stared the car; I turned the radio on 102.0 and waited for the commercials to end. The host said "Here's the number one requested song U Smile by Justin Bieber." Justin turned the channel and I hit his arm.

"Why did you do that?" I asked wile turning down the radio

"I don't like to listen to my self on the radio, and if you want to here me sing just ask." He said smiling

"Ok" I turning the radio back up and put on 96.1 witch only plays rap. "Love The Way You Lie" came on the radio and I started to sing. I thought that I was I horrible singer but I didn't care.

"Danielle!" Justin said pulling me out of the song

"Oh sorry am I that bad?" I say embarrassed

"No, you're great! Did you ever think of becoming a singer?" he said surprised

"No but I always thought I was the worst singer in the world! I never thought that was a choose for me." I said staidly I always loved to sing but thought I couldn't.

"Well it is! What if I talk to usher would you like to do a song with me?" he says

"YES!" I yell loudly then every one started to laugh. I forgot they where in the car…

"Finley where here!" says Chaz as we pull in to the parking lot. We get out and Justin holds my hand. We walk in and get our skates. The boys pay for the girls they came with. I put on my skates and wait for Justin to be done. He gets up off the bench and grabs my hand. He pulls me to the skating floor; then I just remembered I don't know how to skate!

"Um…Justin I don't know how to skate." I say before he pulls me to far away from the wall.

"Ok ill teach you." He says smiling. Then he grabs my waste and starts to skate.

"Don't make me crash." I say jokingly

"I won't." He says slowing down. He takes my hand and pulls me over to the wall.

"What's wrong?" I say

"I hate being your friend!" he says loudly

"Well thanks." I say sadly

"No I mean I want to be more then friends. I like you a lot and I haven't felt this way before. I think I love you." He says looking in to my eyes. My mouth drops and I couldn't say anything. All I could do was shake my head.

"I know this is kind of weird and stuff I mean we just met 3 days ago and I'm confessing that I love you but I can't help what I feel. If you don't want to be my friend anymore that's fine I will understand." He said looking deeply in to my eyes

"Oh." Is all I could say, I stood as stiff as a board. Then before I knew it his lips where on mine; this time I didn't pull away he did.

"I'm so sorry…" He began to say but I cut him off with another kiss. I don't know what came over me. I think I love him to! Justin pulls away and hugs you.

"I love you Justin!" I say

"I live you too!" he says

"Can we just go sit down or something I don't feel like skating" I say

"Sure." He says then pulls me to the carpet so I can walk. We find a bench and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Today was great!" I said happily

"Why?" he said smiling

"First of all I got to see my friends and the biggest reason is because I'm living every girls dream." I say picking up my head from his shoulder.

"What's that?" he said looking in my eyes

"Having someone love after three days of meeting them." I say then Chaz and Nina skate up to us hand in hand.

"Aww! Look at the two love birds." Says Chaz pointing to our hands intertwined

"Oh yea look at you guys." I say pointing to there hands

"Well I didn't want to fall!" says Nina

"Ok sure." I say back at her. Nina skates away pulling Chaz with her.

"Wow already there holding hands!" says Justin before doing a hair flip.

"I know but Nina likes to move fast, so it's nothing new." I say looking at our hands.

"Same with Chaz! And um… I have to talk to you about something." He says seriously

"What's wrong?" I ask nervously

"I have my world tour coming up and I have to go for 6 months." He says holding my hand tighter.

"Oh…" I could feel the shock and disappointment on my face…what was I going to do?


End file.
